Keyless entry systems have become more widely used in automobiles and the like to unlock a locked door. A predetermined signal is transmitted and detected to unlock the door instead of inserting a key into a keyhole for unlocking the door. Some of the automobiles employing the keyless system have a sensor built into a door handle to detect the predetermined signal.
European Patent Application Publication No. 1031683 discloses a set of fitted connectors that interconnect a cable from the sensor detecting the predetermined signal and a cable from a control section provided inside the door. The sensor detecting the predetermined signal is built into the door handle. The set of connectors are located inside a door panel. The door handle described in European Patent Application Publication No. 1031683 is pivoted using one end as a fulcrum. The end acting as a fulcrum is inserted into the door panel. A connector to which a cable from the sensor is connected is attached to this end. On the other hand, a connector fitted into the above connector and to which the cable from the control section is connected is held by a spring member in the door frame. When the door handle is pivoted with the connector of the control section fitted into the connector of the door handle, the orientation of the set of fitted connectors changes. A structure holding the connector of the control section in the door frame as described in European Patent Application Publication No. 1031683 uses the spring member to hold the connector of the control section so as to permit a change in the orientation of the connector caused by pivoting the door handle.
To fit the connector of the control section and the connector of the door handle into each other, the connector of the door handle is brought proximate the connector of the control section for mating. That is, the connector of the control section acts as a receiving connector. To smoothly fit both connectors into each other, it is necessary to accurately position the connector of the control section so that the connector of the control section assumes the correct orientation in which its fitted surface faces the approaching connector of the door handle.
Other connectors are disclosed in European Patent Application Publication No. 1108835 and in European Patent Application Publication No. 1255004.
However, as the structure holding the connector of the control section in the door frame as described in European Patent Application Publication No. 1031683 uses the spring member to hold the connector, it is difficult to accurately position the connector of the control section in the door frame so that the connector can assume the correct orientation. An operation of mating this connector into the mating connector cannot be preformed smoothly. Further, even though the connector is accurately positioned in the door frame so that the connector can assume the correct orientation, the orientation or position of the connector may deviate during the mating operation. This also hinders the mating operation from being smoothly performed.